Pokémon: Rise Of Team Yaoi! Nol Vs Noel collaboration story!
by OddSlayerFenrir
Summary: Michiru Sangatsu, the head of the International Police UB Division, has been assigned to investigate an Irregularity causing disruption between the Sun and Moon dimensions. In the process, she meets an Alolan trainer named Nol Kukui Cryer, the head of PokeTech Company. When these two young come together, will they be able to take out this anomaly before all hell breaks loose?
1. Chapter 1

(Fenrir:) "Huh? What's this!?" How can this be? An irregularity causing disruption between the dimensions.

(Tidal:) "What's wrong, Fenrir? Did something like seriously bad happen?"

(Fenrir:) "Yeah, but from what I'm looking at it's been happening. Tidal, I think we're dealing with something life threatening."

(Tidal:) "Oh, that's not good. You mentioned something about irregularities earlier. Exactly what are irregularities?"

(Fenrir:) "Any living thing that escapes it's faith in one dimension by entering another. The reason this is a problem is because the invaded dimension can't exactly defend itself and because of that it attempts to erase the irregularity but locks onto the wrong person and erases them."

(Tidal:) "How odd."

(Fenrir:) "Their existence alone causes disruption on massive scales, if not stopped that dimension and it's parallel dimension could be in trouble."

(Tidal:) "Fenrir, I think I know a person we can call to deal with this."

(Fenrir:) "Really? Who?"

(Tidal:) "Head Detective of the International Police UB Division, Michiru Sangatsu."

(Fenrir:) "Why should I?"

(Tidal:) "Cause she's a badass detective."

(Fenrir:) "Alright, I'll give her a call."

~Meanwhile in the Unova Region in Lacunosa Town~

~Michiru POV~

(Today was very uneventful. Simple petty crimes, Team Plasma crap and whatnot, and my father, Looker, getting all crabby over god knows what. I really just want this day to be over with. I sip my 15th cup of tea, finishing up another report when my phone suddenly rang.)

(Michiru:) UB Division, Detective Michiru Sangatsu speaking.

(Fenrir:) "Hello, My name is Fenrir Laitselec, I'd like to report an anomaly occurring between the sun and moon dimensions."

(Michiru:) "Oh, really? What kind?"

(Fenrir:) "I'm not exactly sure but, all I know is a Trainer named Noel is causing another Trainer in the parallel dimension named Nol to become corrupted, causing all types of communication with him to fail."

(Michiru:) "It's been awhile since I took a case like this. (Hair flip) Very well, I shall humor your request."

(Fenrir:) "Thank you, Detective Michiru. Please, remember this one thing while you're trying to resolve this case: "In the eyes of trainer the pokemon is more than just a tool, In the eyes of the pokemon the trainer is more than just the owner" Farewell, Detective."

~Fenrir Ends The Call~

After getting off the phone with Fenrir, my mindset shifted drastically. It was time for me to work. I adjusted my glasses and put on my black fur trenchcoat. Celeste perked up from her slumber. She was a Rowlet I obtained a while ago that soon evolved into her final form of Decidueye. Her red-orange eyes looked up at me as she sat on the perch next to my desk. She needs no directions. Flying towards me, she rests on my shoulder as we both walk out of the office together…

"Always have your ear to the floor: That is the mark of a true detective…."

~On a plane to Ambrette Town~

"The pokemon is more than just a tool to the trainer, and the trainer is more than just an owner to the pokemon"? What does that even mean?(My father usually had a saying when someone told him some weird stuff. "Everything has significance, Michiru. Everything down to the smallest little spark of life. Sometimes, you need to just find the flame behind the spark, and everything will be clear as day. That is how a detective solves the toughest riddles of society." Man, he can be philosophical sometimes.) Celeste nuzzles her beak into my cheek, taking me out of thought. I rubbed her soft feathers and smiled. Soon, the tender moment ended when the pilot informed that we were almost at Ambrette City. The plane lands smoothly, and the door opens. I walk down the stairs with Celeste on my shoulder. The servants each carried my wine red luggage as we got to the limo packed outside the airport. I opened up my laptop and checked my email. One came up as "To my clever and cute rival from N". I immediately closed my laptop before I was even tempted to read it.

(Celeste:) Again?

(Michiru:) It's nothing. I'll get back to it later.

I opened my laptop again and typed in an address. The driver looked at it immediately and headed towards that location…

My first stop was simple: The house of the head of Geotec. Company, Noel...

~Meanwhile At Noel's Manner In Ambrette Town~

~Noel's POV~

"Man, The weather today is amazing". I wish I had to to stay and enjoy it. I got another call from Laura, one of my maids in the garden saying that Blaster was caught fucking another pokemon in the garden, ruining the flowers yet again. (I swear, that pokemon never listens to me, it's like whatever I say to him goes in one ear and straight out the other.) On my way to the garden, I was shocked to find a jet take off from Ambrette Town.

"Someone important must be visiting." Anyway, continuing on, As I entered I began to see a large orange figure in the distance, It had to be Blaster. "Blaster-!" "Noel, let's get something clear right now!" He interrupted me.

"Um, who do you think you're talking to like that?" I yelled!? "I'm talking to trainer who thinks they own me! Let me tell you Noel, you don't own shit about me!" He yelled in response. It's hopeless arguing with him. He won't listen to what I have to say. The only time he'll actually do something for me is if sex is involved. That's going to have to change right now! I suddenly stood strong in front of him. "Blaster, I told you about what would happen if you ever disrespected me like that ever." I strongly said. "Oh look, little Noel is growing some balls! Tell you what, you give me some of that tight hole of yours and maybe I'll listen to you!" He yelled, staring me in the eyes with his usual lustful look.

"No way, This time I'm going to beat you into submission! And, Luxray's going to be the one to help me!" I suddenly jumped back and reached for the Ultra Ball in my pocket. "Bring it, Bitch!" Blaster yelled engaged to battle. "Fine! Go Luxray, It's time to put Blaster in his place." In an instant, I launched my Ultra Ball at Blaster, releasing luxray a few feet away from Blaster! "Noel, What did he do this time"? Luxray asked glaring behind at me. "Being the usual dumbass he is." I responded. "Right, let's make this quick."

(Michiru's POV)

The maid let me right to the garden, where there was a huge battlefield. There appears to be a boy with a Charizard and Luxray in the middle of a battle. (What is going on here?)

"Luxray, aren't you tired of doing what he says all the time? Why don't you just do what you want for once in your miserable life?" Blaster said. "Because Noel is pretty much the only one that cares about me, he loves us all and you're clearly abusing that love." Luxray calmly responded. "Enough talk! Luxray, discharge!" I commanded.

(Michiru's POV)

I took out a cigarette box of lollipops and popped one in my mouth, shaking my head. "How pitiful", I mumbled.

(Noel's POV)

As I did Blaster quickly spread his wings in flew out of discharges range! It only took a second before the move dissipated and Blaster came flying back down at Luxray. "Crap, he's going to use sky drop! Luxray, when he grabs you use thunder fang to break out of it." I ordered. In a matter of seconds Blaster grabbed Luxray and rushed him to the sky! "Wait, something is wrong here!" I nervously said. Usually when using Sky drop, Blaster would turn drop his opponent in mid-air after he got that high. Could he be using Seismic Toss! "Oh no, Luxray!" I yelled. The moment before Blaster lifted up to fly back up and land, he slammed Luxray on the ground burying him in the pavement! "Luxray, he's unable to battle." I disappointingly said falling to my knees. I quickly returned Luxray to his Ultra Ball and stood facing my disobedient pokemon. "What's with that look? You knew this was going to happen. I don't even know why you bother sometime. Anyway, I got Pokemon to fuck, I'll see you before bedtime, Bitch." Blaster gloated. (Damn him.)

"Master Noel, You have a guest. Ms. Michiru Sangatsu of The International Police." My maid Luna said quietly approaching me from behind. "Alright, thank you, Luna. I'll take it from here." (What could the International Police want? I hope, it isn't because of something Blaster did?)

(Michiru's POV)

"The head of , Noel, huh? Well, it's nice to finally meet you at last. Never noticed that we were the same age." I immediately took notice of his physique. He looked so dandy boyish that it was vomit worthy. I took the lollipop out of my mouth. "Noel, I'll get straight to the point. Have you noticed any irregularities in Kalos lately?"

(Noel's POV)

(Jezz, what's with this girl? If she thinks she's intimidating me with that stupid lollipop, she's so wrong!) "Irregularities? Not really, what makes you say that, Detective." I calmly responded trying my best to hold my posture. (Irregularities? I've been here my whole life and haven't seen anything out of the ordinary.)

(Michiru's POV)

(Ugh. So cluelessly prim and proper. I feel like a cat about to gag on a hairball.) "I've received some tips that irregularities from a parallel universe are showing up lately in Kalos. They appear to be normal humans in appearance and behavior, but their existence causes unbalance to the world. That is the concept of an irregular."

(Noel's POV)

(The concept of being an irregular? Could she be talking about me?) "I have no idea what you're talking about, Detective. I've-I've lived here my entire life and never has this concept of irregularities come up before. What makes you think this irregular or whatever involves me?" I said, becoming flustered at the detective. (Even if i did know something, I'm not about to this girl anything.)

(Michiru's POV)

(His head is the clouds just like everyone else. How absolutely boring.) "Simply just following the leads as they come. Nothing to concern yourself about….yet." I responded calmly, adjusting my glasses. Suddenly, I felt an aura all too familiar to me. (Wait. This boy and Charizard just gave off the weirdest aura. Could he be-?!) A sweat drop falls down my cheek.

(Noel's POV)

(huh? What's with her?) Suddenly, I got this strange sensation! It felt like Blaster was back! No, he can't be not now! Almost instantly sweat began to form on my forehead. (If Blaster acts the way he normally does around the detective we both could be in some serious trouble.) "Detective, sorry for this but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

(Michiru's POV)

(He finally felt it.) "Very well then, but I will be back soon to make sure. Good day to you."

~Suddenly before Michiru could turn around a large warm figure lands behind her~

(Noel:) "Crap, I didn't move fast enough!"

(Celeste:) "M-michiru!"

(Michiru:) "It's ok, Celeste. It's not as scary as it looks."

(Blaster:) "Who's this fresh bag of pussy?!"

(Michiru:) ~growls~ "You got some balls trying to get perverted with an agent from the UB Division."

(Blaster:) "Ha! I like a feisty bitch."

(Noel:) "Blaster! Now's not the time!"

(Blaster:) "Will you shut up?!"

(Noel:) "I'm your trainer! You're obligated to obey me"!

(Blaster:) "I don't have to do shit"!

~Blaster Suddenly begins to charge a fire blast!~

(Michiru:) "Nyx! Take charge of this slut".

~Michiru quickly takes out a master ball from her trench coat, throwing it gracefully to summon a female meowstic standing calmly with her emotionless eyes, staring into Blaster's soul as if he was simply just an insignificant target needed to be taken out.~

(Nyx:) "..."

(Michiru:) "Thunderbolt."

~Nyx quickly jumps in front of Noel. A large thunderbolt comes from the sky, crashing down on Blaster with the force of the God of Olympus, Zeus, himself. Michiru stands calmly as the shock is sent through his body.

(Blaster:) "Aghhhh! Damn it!"

(Noel:) (Blaster… He's my pokemon and I can't do a damn thing to stop him…)

~Blaster suddenly tail whips Nyx with his strong tail high into the sky! In an instant, he jumps and Fire punches Nyx down to the ground! But, as the dust settles Nyx appears unharmed!

(Blaster:) "What the fuck!? Your puny ass should have been broken!"

(Nyx:) "...Check your privilege, bitch."

(Michiru:) "Finish it, pretty kitty. Charge Beam."

~Nyx jumps on top of Michiru's head, charging up her attack. She then fires an electric wave from her mouth at Blaster. It hits him right on contact. When the dust clears, Blaster is knocked out on the ground, groaning in pain.~

(Noel:) "How!? Blaster was… Defeated!"

(Michiru:) "A beautiful show, Nyx. Return to me."

~Michiru returns Nyx back to the pokeball before slipping it back into her trenchcoat.~

(Noel:) (Amazing, I had no idea she was this powerful.) (Well, if she was able to take out Blaster I guess I should tell her the little little I know.) "Um, Detective, since you helped silence my disobedient pokemon, I think it's only fair that I tell you the little I know about this case of yours."

(Michiru:) "Speak."

(Noel:) "About six months ago something weird happened in an isolated part of the mountain region of the Kalos. People had reported something like a bright hole in the sky. It would be there only for a short time in the day and disappear at night. This may have something to do with this irregular of yours."

(Michiru's POV)

"Finally, the first noteworthy clue of the day. "Thank you, Noel. I will investigate this immediately."

(Noel's POV)

"You're welcome, Detective, I hope your case is resolved with satisfying results." I politely said escorting her off my manor. (Now that she's gone I can deal with Blaster. I'll show him exactly what a disobedient pokemon deserves.) I then walked off to retrieve Blaster.

(Michiru's POV)

After leaving the Geotech mansion, I wandered off to a local park in Ambrette Town. Sitting down on a park bench, I suck on the last lollipop in my coat pocket. I reflected on the battle between Blaster and Luxray. "Noel's poor attempt to control his pokemon, and most of all, the information he gave me. Why is everything so confusing? I hold my head in pain. "This is so frustrating!" Suddenly, I feel a peck on my shoulder. Celeste looks at me sternly. "Focus on the truth, Michiru. Think about what your father would do!" As she says this, my father's words come back to me. ("I deal with stressful cases all of the time, my dear. It's part of the job. However, you mustn't give into the pain of frustration. Whenever something gets confusing, always remember that the pursuit of the truth is all that matters. Keep your head and your pokemon close and move forward to the truth.") I smirk and stand up from the bench. "Of course. How did I forget? Thank you, Celeste." I say, nuzzling my owl friend's beak. I take out my phone to call for the jet. "So are we seriously going to the isolated part of Kalos? Isn't that a bit dangerous," Celeste says concerned. "Don't worry. We'll be fine," I said confidently.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

About five minutes later, the jet appears above us, landing right next to a playground. Celeste and I board the plane, giving my bag to the maids. "Where to, Ms. Sangatsu," the pilot says plainly. "The isolated Mountain region," I say calmly, enjoying another pack of lollipops. A couple minutes later, I glanced out the window and saw something peculiar. "An Ultra Wormhole!? But how there are only two pokemon that can make those, Solgaleo and Lunala!" A sweat drop quickly rolled down my cheek. "What the hell is going on? What do rare pokemon have to do with this? Damn it all, it's like N's crazy ass all over again. Pilot, land the plane now!" The plane lands a couple feet away from the sighting. After warning the servants to be on guard, we set off towards the portal. Suddenly, I then heard a frightening roar from within the wormhole. "Damn. Is that Solgaleo?" Celeste quickly appears in front of me, ready to protect me at all costs "Celeste, we're going to have to go in the portal," I say calmly. Celeste stares back at me, worried. "Come on. There's no need to be worry wussing. Let's go." The two of us then walked side by side into the portal.

~Suddenly, Michiru and Celeste arrive standing in the center of the sun platform in the Altar of the Sunne with the mighty Solgaleo standing in front of them!~

(Celeste:) "Oh, Michiru. What in the world did we just get ourselves into?!"

(Michiru:) "Trust me. This won't be the worst situation we end up in."

(Solgaleo:) "Michiru Sangatsu and Celeste The Decidueye. I have brought you here in a time of need."

(Michiru:) "What has happened here, Solgaleo?"

(Solgaleo:) "An irregularity has appeared in our world, and is causing issues for my Trainer and my dimension."

(Michiru:) "We would like to help you, but do you know anything about the identity of this irregularity?"

(Solgaleo:) "You know more than you think, Michiru. You are known for solving difficult cases like this one so I will not assist you, simply because I must keep my involvement to a minimal in Lunala's dimension. How close are you to coming to a conclusion?

(Michiru:) "Ugh. I feel like everything makes no sense. I have all of these events happening, but nothing seems clear."

(Solgaleo:) "(I see, she knows more than she is saying… In that case.) You are closer to solving this than I previously thought. I will send you to my trainer so that he can assist you, however you must help him in return by freeing him from his cycling world".

(Michiru:) "Yes. I will do it." ~(Adjusts glasses)~

(Solgaleo:) "I only have one more thing to ask to you: Once you come to your conclusion how will you deal with the irregularity?"

(Michiru:) "The only way I know how: through the bonds of my pokemon and the spirit of the truth by my side!"

(Solgaleo:) "An interesting answer."

~Solgaleo suddenly roars creating an ultra wormhole behind Michiru and Celeste~

(Solgaleo:) "This wormhole will take you to Lunala's dimension. It is where the irregularity has the most influence. I am counting on you, Michiru Sangatsu."

In an instant, the two enter and disappear from Solgaleo's sight~

~Meanwhile In Nol's Dimension~

(Paul's POV)

(It has almost been three months since we have been trapped in this limbo. I must say, I am a bit surprised at the fact that the majority of the staff haven't subdued to the pressure yet. We have thanks to the young master and his pokemon for that. "Master Cryer and Mistress Kukui, you two have truly brought a miracle into this world." I praised in the midst of my doings "Paul, you're talking to yourself again…" Master Lycan stated. "My apologies sir, I was simply praising the young masters parents." I responded. "Nol's parents? You must seriously be tied to this family." Master Lycan stated. "Very much, I would not be the butler I am today if it were not for Master Cryer." I responded, continuing my duties when suddenly an ultra wormhole appeared in front of me. "Could it be!? Could someone have finally come to save us?" I excitedly stated. (How could I nearly forget my manners.) I quickly bowed in the presence of the young mistress.

(Michiru's POV)

I exited through the portal with Celeste sitting on my shoulder. I slowly took in my surroundings. "Interesting. This is the house of the Creators of Pokegear. Quite nice, I must say." I then spotted a butler in front of me, bowing. "Hello there. I am Detective Michiru Sangatsu, Head of the International Police UB Division."

(Paul's POV)

(A detective from the UB Division!?) I suddenly shot up from my bow with excitement. "No-No way! Are you really here to help us?" Master Lycan suddenly shouted. "I must say. We did not expect anyone would find us, so you will please excuse our excitement." I bowed again in a form of respect.

(Michiru's POV)

(Well, isn't he the textbook definition of classy?) "Don't worry about it. All that matters is the situation at hand. Perhaps you can shed more light on this crisis," I adjusted my glasses.

(Paul's POV)

(As grateful as we are for the detective's presence here, I cannot allow myself to be deceived, after all, we do not truly know if our guest is here to help us.) I slowly squatted in order to whisper in Master Lycan's ear. "Go to Master Nol's private study and inform him of our guest's sudden appearance." "Got it." He whispered, leaving Ms. Michiru and her pokemon alone at the front gate of the estate. I quickly stood to face Ms. Michiru again. "Ms. Michiru, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to take you to the head of this Cryer Estate, Master Nol himself.' I politely signalled with my welcoming hand, leading her through the front gates of the estate..

(Michiru POV)

(Geez...This is almost too much classy for me! I would think I would be used to this! It's moments like this where I'm glad my dad and I are less stuffy for rich eggheads) "Very well then." I took off my trench coat, revealing my well-tailored black suit that my father bought me for my 8th birthday when I first became a detective.

~Meanwhile in Nol's private study~

(Nol's POV)

"Ugh, Blaster! Get off, you can't just do this to me whenever you want!" I struggled trying to force him off of me. Come on Nol, you know I get hard when I see you working." Blaster, my horney Charmeleon, seductively said rubbing his warm scaly body me. Just as I felt him slightly lift his body up, I quickly rolled him off and ended up on top with his slightly curved dick rubbing on my back! " "Nol, your back is so warm, I can already imagine what your insides feel like." he whispered rubbing his tip up and down my back. "Shut up, jeez, you already know what it's like!" I nervously replied. Quickly grabbing his dick from behind me, I held it and admired the warmth of it. "Come on, let's do it real quick-Hmm, I smell Lycan coming." He quickly said. "Then you know the deal, well put it on hold for now." I calmly said climbing off of him, and sitting at my desk, quickly fixing my house clothes. Quickly glancing a Blaster I found that he was asleep! I softly giggled, "I swear Blaster, you can be so cute sometimes." Suddenly, my studies door began to open by the hands of Lycan. "Nol, you're not gonna believe this!" He entered said, entering with excitement. I softly smiled at the sight of it. "What's up, Lycan?" "A detective is here to help with the anomaly!" He smiled walking over Blaster to get to me. "Seriously!" I began to hear Paul and an unknown voice approach the door.

~Michiru and Paul enter Nol's private study.~

(Paul's POV)

"Master Nol, we have a guest. Ma'am, if you would." I said

(Michiru POV)

The room seemed so ordinary to me. Once you see one study, you've seen them all. I look around the room, glancing over at the sleeping Chameleon and lycanroc-Midnight from earlier. Then, I notice the boy sitting at the desk. (He must be from the Aloha Region. Plus that, he has a Z-ring? Hmm...Only those who prove themselves to the Tapu's may receive such an item. Speaking of which…) I look at my watch, pressing a button to reveal a holographic picture of Tapu Lele. (That we will have to wait until after the case.) I shut off the picture smirking a little... "Oh, you must be Nol Kukui Cryer. It's nice to meet you. Detective Michiru Sangatsu of The International Police UB Division." As always, I gave my simple little introductory song and dance. "I'm investigating the irregularities from both the sun and moon dimensions. I see that your dimension has been affected the most, and I simply wish to put an end to all of this confusion." I explained bluntly. "Perhaps you can assist me."

(Nol's POV)

(Detective Michiru, I heard about her before, she's known for solving the toughest cases in both this dimension and the Sun dimension. She's truly worthy of being acknowledged. However, how do I know if this is really the real Michiru Sangatsu of the International Police? Suddenly! I heard a familiar voice in my head. ("Nol.") The familiar voice said. ("Leo!?") Is Solgaleo finally able to reach me? ("I have sent to your dimension, Michiru Sangatsu, to aid in resolving that anomaly, unfortunately, I do not have much time left before my telepathy ends. Battle her to ensure that she's capable of making the right decision for the job-") Solgaleo's telepathy ended. I thought it was a bit odd of how Michiru got here. (Leo wants me to battle her. I'm not one-hundred percent why yet, but i'm pretty sure it is for a good reason.) I quickly put on my welcoming face and walked up to personally greet Ms. Sangatsu. "It is an honor to be in the presence of someone so great. Welcome to Cryer Estate. My name is Nol kukui Cryer and I am the head of PokeTech Company." As usual, I gave my simple little introduction to suck up to the little rich girl. (Even if Solgaleo vouched for her, I'm going to have to test her to see if she has what it takes.)

(Michiru POV)

(He acts too casual for me.) "Heh...How droll. Typical rich boy with his typical polite words. Yeah, it's nice to meet you, Nol." I rolled my eyes at him. He seemed so boring for the head of PokeTech Company. I was expecting someone a lot more direct….like N. Ugh! No, I don't want to think about that fool.

(Nol's POV)

"Nol, you're being too formal with his runt. Clearly, she's not like the normal visitors that we're used to." Blaster said standing beside me. (Was he pretending to be sleep?) "Oh, my mistake, thanks Blaster. Ahem, Michiru Sangatsu, If that is your real name, let's get straight to the point, cause clearly you're uninterested in my normal introduction. You're here to help deal with this anomaly, am I right? I expected the calvary to be more pleasant. Obviously, I overestimated you." I glanced at Paul only to find him nodding in assurance.

(Michiru POV)

(What the fuck did he just say?! Oh, isn't he just a little treat?!) "Now, that's more like it. I was tired of the little dandy boy routine. I heard about you, Master Cryer. You're supposed to be so skilled with Pokemon training and battle. Look, I'm pretty sure you know what's going here, so I'll cut to the chase. You doubt my identity, and I'll be happy to prove it to you," I smirk, licking on my 15th lollipop of the day.

(Nol's POV)

"Finally! now that's what I'm talking about! A pokemon trainer thirsty for battle like we are! Nol, come on, let's show this bitch our power!" Blaster excitedly said jumping ahead of me with a fist facing Michiru. "Blaster, remember that she's still our guest, so please watch your mouth." I said embarrassingly covering my eyes. "I'll have Marina prepare the battlefield at once." Paul stated, leaving my study with his phone in hand. "Nol, let me fight with you. I want in on some of this action too." Lycan excitly said grabbing my left arm. (Jeez, he's like a kid sometime.) I smiled. "Lame, I don't need a damn mutt ruining my style." Blaster mocked. "Oh please, that's not what you said last night." Lycan mocked. "Agh! Last night doesn't count Lycan! Today's a different day damn it!" Blaster mocked blushing. "Um, this is getting out of hand, Michiru I'll take you to the battlefield now." With Lycan and Blaster walking ahead of me I lead Michiru to the Battlefield behind the main house of the Estate.

(Michiru POV)

"Heh! I always wanted to fight the infamous team yaoi. Hopefully, your team goes beyond just flamboyant sexual humor. My team, Team Neo Phantom is far more sophisticated than that, isn't that right, Celeste?" I nuzzle Celeste as she sits on my shoulder. "We shall give a beatdown worthy of a noble," Celeste flutters her wings in excitement.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

~A few minutes later on the opposing ends of the battlefield on Cryer Estate Nol and Michiru appear standing strong with Paul and Monique spectating on the sidelines as battle referees~

(Michiru:) Ok, Celeste. Let's give him a great show.

~Michiru takes out two master balls from her trench coat pocket.~

~Just as Nol steps on his side of the field a Pokemon runs up to him from behind.~

(Nol :)"Huh, Hakamo-o, I mean, knight, what's up?"

(Knight :) "Were you really about to battle without me!?"

(Nol :) "Of course not. I knew you were going to show up sooner or later."

(Michiru:) "Oh. You're using Hakamo-o. Interesting. Well, as they say, the best defense is a strategic offense."

(Knight :) "Correction, I'm battling cause I want to, not because Nol wants me to."

(Michiru:) "Hmmph."

Nol's POV

(If Knight wants to fight first, he can go ahead and do so. I just hope Michiru doesn't use anything he can't handle.) "Nol, I can sense that you're worried about me." Knight suddenly said turning from Michiru to face me. "No, I was just-" "Nol, calm down, Hakamo-o's going to be fine." Blaster calmly said placing his claw on my shoulder. "Knight, we believe in you!" Lycan shouted. (Jeez, I hate them so much.) I smiled at Knight and signal him to face the battle. "Alright, let's do this Blaster, Lycan, and Knight! "Yeah! They cheered.

(Michiru POV)

(Wow, his team is….really…..mushy but cute.)

I immediately shut up any irrelevant thoughts and focused on the two pokeballs in my hand. Observing Nol's team, I immediately smirked at his determination. (Damn, at least he has more heart than N. Ugh! Not that again!) Celeste pecks my head. "Stop that, Michiru. We need to focus on the fight." "Oh. Right. Let's do this, Celeste." I adjust my glasses.

(Knight:) "Come on, Michiru, I can't wait to meet your team."

(Michiru:) "Hmmph." ~Smirk~ "Hope you like pretty girls. The Maiden of the Sea, Siren! Come forth!"

(Blaster :) "Define pretty."

~Michiru tosses her master ball from her left hand. From the purplish, pink, and white ball, a Milotic appears, slithering around gracefully. She looks very beautiful despite being so huge.~

(Siren:) "Lady Michiru, I am here to fight for our honor." ~winks~ "Oh, my. What beautiful opponents I see. Thank you for this opportunity, Lady Michiru."

(Michiru:) "Eh. I try." ~shrugs~

(Nol :) "Knight, Iron Defense!"

~Knight suddenly flashes with a bright grey light. His defense sharply raises~

(Michiru:) "Already, huh? You waste no time at all. Personally, I like that in a man, but I digress. Siren, time to dance. Twister!

~Siren twirls around gracefully, creating a large tornado. After the last two spins, the tornado flies towards Knight's direction. ~

(Nol: ) "Knight counter with Dragon Pulse!"

~Without a seconds hesitation Knight launches a powerful Dragon pulse towards the twister that disrupts its airflow dispersing it.~

(Michiru:) "I made the right decision not to toy with you….Disarming Voice."

(Knight :) "She's so quick!"

(Nol :) "Knight pay attention!"

~Siren begins to sing her sweet Melody of the Sea, creating pink and blue sound waves that fill the area. Michiru stomps her feet to the rhythm. At the same time Knight is hit by the super effective attack, bringing him to his knees in pain!~

(Michiru:) "That was Aquamarine Symphony by the wonderful Siren. Bravo!"

(Siren:) ~giggles~

(Nol :) "Knight, are you-"

~Knight slowly stands~

(Knight :) I'm fine, let's just end this battle!"

~Nol nods his head in assurance smiling~

(Nol :) "Right."

(Siren:) "Your determination, although cute and remarkable, won't be enough, my dragonic little friend." ~smiles~

(Nol :) "Knight, use payback!"

~Knight quickly dashes at siren at extreme speeds. Now at close range he uses the dark type move a repeatedly jabs at her.~

(Michiru:) "Wrap."

~Siren quickly wraps around Knight's neck, choking him.~

(Siren:) "You have some nerve hitting a lady!

(Knight :) ~Smerks~

(Nol :) "Dragon Pulse!"

~In an instant Siren is blasted by a powerful close range Dragon pulse by Knight. An explosion suddenly engulfs the both of them!~

(Siren:) "Ow! Oof! Gosh, he hits hard."

(Celeste:) "He's not her majesty at least."

(Siren:) "No. Pretty sure she's worse."

~When the smoke clears Siren and Knight appear standing facing each other.~

(Paul :) "Master Knight is unable to battle! Round one goes to Michiru Sangatsu!"

~Nol quickly runs over to knight before he falls to the ground.~

(Nol :) "You did good Knight, take a quick rest." ~Nol returns knight to his Pokeball~

(Michiru:) "That was better than I thought."

(Siren:) "Yay! I did it! "

(Michiru:) "Wow. Nol's almost like a big brother to his pokemon. I almost don't know what to say right now."

(Celeste:) "Remarkable, don't you think?"

(Nol :) "At least he took down Siren."

(Blaster :) "Huh, wait, that bitch's still up?"

~Siren slithers back to Michiru, but all of a sudden….~

(Siren:) "I finally defeated an Aloha Pokemon…..This...is...oh, no….(faints)"

~Siren faints before being sent back to her pokeball.~

(Monique:) "Oh, one moment. Both Knight and Siren are unable to battle."

(Blaster :) "The fuck!" (I thought Knight lost that battle! How did that mermaid bitch lose!?)

(Nol :) "Geez, Blaster sometime you need to pay attention to detail." (I'm actually a little shocked myself. I didn't think Knight would trade with a pokemon he completely had a disadvantage against.)

(Blaster :) "Ugh, fine, mom." (So lame...)

(Michiru:) (My gosh, I didn't think that would work. I know Knight is physically stronger, but Siren knows his weakness. I didn't think I would go that far, but it was necessary.) "That's the head of PokeTech Company for you. Always on guard. I guess now you know you can't fool around with me."

(Blaster :) "You Bitch!" (This girl and her smart mouth.)

(Nol :) ("Blaster, calm your tits.") "Michiru, besides Navi, you're the first Pokemon trainer to get me and most of my pokemon this excited, adrenaline-wise. Lycan, let's show her what we can do!"

~Lycanroc-Midnight, does not appear to be standing around Nol!~

(Michiru:) "Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Anyways, it's time for her majesty to arrive. Bloody Mary, come forth."

~Michiru rolls her pokeball on the floor plainly. Tsareena walks out of it, hands on her head and posing. She bows before Nol and the missing Lycan.~

(Mary:) "Ugh. This better be worth my time, Michiru. Look at this boy. Lacking in experience and charm, he is no day shorter of a virgin. Alright, you obnoxious wolf, come out of hiding. There's blood to shed."

(Lycan :) "Blood? What a funny little princess! I'll make you bleed for speak to Nol like that!"

~Lycan suddenly emerges from underground in front of Bloody Mary!~

(Mary:) "Oh, Ho, Ho, Ho! Princesses are at the top of the totem poll. Why, just look at my trainer! A princess with brains! Enough talk! Let's have a bloody good time!"

(Michiru:) (Smirks) "Couldn't agree more."

~Michiru snaps her fingers, holding her left hand in her pocket. She directs her fingers towards Lycan.~

(Nol :) "Lycan, you know you're at a disadvantage, are you sure you can fight her?" (He's physically not strong enough to win against her, so why doesn't he want to retreat? Could he be fighting to defend me?)

(Lycan :) "Yeah, I got it. I have to show Null, Tiger, and Knight that I can beat a pokemon even at a disadvantage." (I'm gonna show them that I'm not the weakest on the team!)

(Nol :) (Oh Geez, Lycan I told you about wanting to prove your strength to the team. Strength isn't judged by power alone. However, It's too late to remind him of that now, I'll just have to push him as far as he can go.) "Lycan-"

(Blaster :) "Lycan, weaken her for me as much as you can. I'll clean up the mess afterwards."

(Lycan :) "Right! (That's if there's anything left to clean up.)

(Michiru:) "Mary, I was gonna tell you don't beat him too hard, but now I'm gonna say….Beat the living bitch out of him." (She was mad earlier because of the fight between her and Nyx over a raspberry muffin, so I think she should let off some steam. It will better for all of us when we go to sleep later. Don't feel like hearing that level of bitching.)

(Mary:) "YAY! YAY! YAY!"

(Paul :) "Let round two begin!"

~Mary poses in front of Lycan. Her hands on her hips, she turns her face around to look directly into the Lycanroc's eyes, with her back facing him.~

(Mary:) "You're not ready for me."

(Lycan :) "Nol, this pokemon…"

(Nol:) "Lycan! Calm down, she's only trying to intimidate you, just remember what you're fighting for."

(Lycan:) "You're right! (I know I'm at a huge disadvantage against her, but even so, I have fight and show Blaster and everyone that i'm not weak!)

(Michiru:) "Come at me, Nol."

(Nol:) "Lycan! Stealth Rock!"

~Tons of rocks shoot from Lycan's body and surround the battlefield.~

(Michiru:) "What a droll show. Leaf Storm."

~Michiru snaps her fingers, pointing her finger gun at Lycan. Leaves begin to dance around Tsareena. The fruit pokemon twirls around and sends the tornado of leaves towards Lycan.~

(Nol:) (No! She's really doing that is early into the match!?) "Lycan! Counter!

~Lycan draws close to Mary and prepares to receive the attack!~

(Michiru:) "You won't even have the time for that. You should have just quit."

(Mary:) "Are you just a fool or are you just brave?"

(Lycan:) "I am the key to my team's victory of you!"

(Mary:) "Ugh, I hate your type so much. Always so courageous and heroic. So damn stupid as hell bullshit."

(Nol:) "Lycan, here it comes!"

~The storm of leaves hit Lycan dead on as Mary grins devilishly. Lycan is sent flying towards the wall due to the strong winds the attack produced.~

~Lycan takes the attack head on and quickly counters with a powerful uppercut to Mary that sends her flying towards Michiru! However, Lycan is left barely able to stand and breathe correctly.~

(Blaster/Nol:) "Lycan! You better not fall! Stand strong till the very end!"

(Michiru:) "Impressive, Nol. I didn't think you were capable of such a strategy."

(Nol:) "Thanks, but this battle isn't over yet! Lycan use stone edge!"

~Lycan suddenly leaps high in the air!~

(Mary:) "You all are very irritating. Why don't we silence the little fan club over there?"

(Michiru:) "Impatient little princess. Bloody Mary, use Trop Kick."

~Lycan's attack misses, but the rocks formed put Mary in a stone corner. Twirling towards Lycan, Mary kicks him right in the gut.~

(Lycan:) "Agh!" (Blaster, T-this is the best I could do.)

~Lycanroc collapse due to the overwhelming pain

(Mary:) "NOW SUFFER, YOU LITTLE FOOL!"

~Mary begins to stomp Lycan over and over again.~

(Paul:) "And that's the match! Round two goes to Mary-Huh! Mistress Michiru!"

(Nol:) "No! Lycan! Mary stop it!"

~Blaster's rage is suddenly felt by Michiru!~

(Michiru:) "Mary, STOP THAT FOOLISHNESS THIS INSTANCE-Huh?!

Nol suddenly begins to run towards Lycan, However his is quickly pushed away by Blaster charging a wild Fire Blast!

(Blaster:) "Choke on it bitch!"

~Blaster suddenly launches a large fire blast that completely engulfs Mary in the stone corner made by Lycan! The flames power greatly increase due to Blaster's rage and the ventilation of the stone structure.~

(Mary:) "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! HUH?!"

~Mary continues to stomp Lycan until the flames engulf her completely. Her screams filled the entire garden!~

(Mary:) "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHNNNNN~"

~The explosion sends Lycan's unconscious body towards Nol! He quickly gets in position with Blaster and catches Lycan in his arms.~

(Nol/Blaster:) "Lycan!"

(Nol:) "He appears to be fine, aside from a few bruises, Lycan should recover relatively quickly."

~Nol lovingly hugs unconscious Lycan while Blaster watches Michiru and Mary from a distance. Nol then returns Lycan to his great ball.~

(Monique:) "Master Nol, Mary is also no longer able to battle, round two ends in a draw."

(Michiru:) "Mary! Are you ok?!"

~Michiru walks towards Mary, who is lying on the ground barely conscious from the blast.~

(Mary:) "Ugh….so….blissful….how….sublime….finally...ecstasy…..at last."

~Mary faints with a smile on her face before being returned to her pokeball. Michiru looks up at Lycan, Blaster, and Nol, touched by the sight.~

(Michiru:) "Geez, you can't even get something that tight from regular people."

(Celeste:) "You got that right."

(Paul:) "Mistress Michiru, are you ready to begin the final match?"

(Michiru:) "I intend to see this out to the end so yes."

(Celeste:) "We were born ready."

(Monique:) "Master Nol, Michiru is ready for the final match, are you prepared as well?"

(Nol:) "Of course. Blaster, are you ready?"

(Blaster:) "Yeah, I'm gonna show her what we're capable of."

(Michiru:) "Celeste, you ready to take him down?"

(Celeste:) "Yes! I will show that stupid dragon what for!"

~Suddenly, the garden becomes silent.~

(Celeste:) "Um...Why isn't anyone saying anything?"

(Nol:) "Umm…"

(Blaster:) "Ha! What a dumbass!"

~Nol appears to be looking away trying to hold in his giggles while Blaster is straight up laughing at Celeste.~

(Michiru:) (Adjusts Glasses) "Celeste, that is clearly a fire type, not a dragon. Even when it's fully evolved, it's still not a dragon. Ugh. Never mind. Just get out there."

~Blaster and Celeste both enter the field simultaneously.~

(Michiru POV)

(Celeste. Why do you always do that? I know you're an old woman but damn! Do you have to be embarrassing? Whatever. I need to figure out to take him out. Celeste is too weak, even though he's only in his second stage of evolution. If I can just hit him hard one time, that would be perfect, but she has nothing that can get him. Man, I have to play desperate now.) I adjust my glasses, hoping that my poker face would somehow kick in. I look at Celeste, who tried to reassure me with a smile ("Don't worry. I can handle it, Michiru. I love you too much to let you lose like an idiot. I'll go down fighting.") Celeste says telepathically. "Thanks, Celeste. You're the best."

(Nol's POV)

("Blaster. Once again our team needs you to wrap things up. I hate putting all the pressure on you like this but I know you like it. Luckily for us, Michiru's Celeste is a Grass/Ghost type, so it shouldn't be too hard to defeat them.") I softly smile at Blaster the second he glances back at me. He blushes and quickly turns towards Celeste. ("I told you about doing that to me when I'm about to fight Nol.") Blaster telepathically mentions to me. "Oh sorry about, it was an accident."

(Blaster:) "An accident my ass. Anyway, as the bad-ass leader of Team Yaoi, I'm gonna show you the power of my minion-no wait- I mean friends!"

(Nol:) "Blaster, um, you're not the leader of Team Yaoi. Null is the leader, and please don't refer to your friends as minions." (Oh geez…)

(Celeste:) "Oh, please. As the oldest member and leader of Team Neo-Phantom, I will show you why my wisdom reigns supreme."

(Michiru:) "Um, excuse me, Celestia. Frostbite is the official leader of Neo-Phanom, and you don't even know your types. (Here we go again with this shit.)

(Celeste:) "Anyway, let us begin."

(Blaster:) "Whatever! Paul, Monique do the thing!"

(Paul/Monique:) "Let the third and final round, Begin!"

(Nol:) "Blaster, Metal Claw!'

~Blaster dases at Celeste with a basic attack~

(Michiru:) "Celeste, Smackdown!"

(Blaster:) "Shit!"

~Blaster quickly uses Metal claw to defend, however he is still slammed hard on the ground!~

(Nol:) "Are you okay?"

(Blaster:) "Yeah, just a scratch."

~Blaster appears to be holding his arm in pain.~

(Michiru:) "Ok, Nice one, Celeste."

(Celeste:) "We can still do this."

(Nol:) "Now that we know what she's capable of let's counter even stronger!"

~An odd energy begins to connect both Blaster and Nol! It appears to be coming from his Z-ring~

(Michiru:) "A Z-Move?!"

~Nol and Blaster begins to dance in a strange way! The two's dance oddly resembles the motion of a dancing fire!~

(Michiru POV)

(Z-moves are powerful in general, but this could almost knock Celeste out! Nol is stronger than I thought. The fact that he has a Z-ring means that he proved himself to the Tapus. What's more, he has made a powerful Pokemon like Charmeleon completely over powered! Maybe this is what it means to have a bond between Pokemon and trainer.) Celeste looks worried and tries to fly away from the attack, but even I know that it's no use.

(Nol/Blaster:) "Inferno Overdrive!"

~A large fire ball is quickly shot at Celeste! Both its speed and power increase the closer it gets to her! At mere inches from her it suddenly explodes and creates an explosion so large it completely covers the battlefield engulfing both Blaster and Celeste!~

~Celeste tries to dodge the attack as fast as she can, but no matter how fast she is, the inevitable happens. Her wings are badly damaged but she remains conscious~

(Nol:) "Nice shot Blaster!"

~As the smoke clears Blaster appears unharmed.~

(Celeste:) "I can still fight him. Just one more smack down, and I got him!"

~Blaster approaches Celeste smiling.~

(Michiru:) "Celeste, we have to stop. You're hurt. I don't want what happened to Mary to happen to you. A lady knows her limits, and you must know yours. That's what it means to be a true warrior. Besides, you did so well. All of you did."

(Celeste:) "M-michiru…"

~Michiru walks over to Celeste and cradles her in her arms like a baby.~

(Blaster:) "I-"

(Nol:) "Hold your tongue."

(Monique:) "Mistress Michiru Sangetsu, has forfeited the match, Master Nol wins."

(Celeste:) (Giggles) "I'm not a baby, Michiru."

(Michiru:) "I know. You're a old woman, but you are my baby. All of my Pokemon are my babies, and I'll love you all as long as forever will allow it."

~Michiru nuzzles Celeste's beak as she carries the owl archer pokemon in her arms.~

To Be Continued…

~Unfortunately, the next chapter won't be posted for awhile. Sorry for the inconvenience.~


End file.
